Konishi Yukinaga
SHEET Konishi Yukinaga Male Human Samurai 7 Lawful Good Representing Nub Strength 17 (+3) Dexterity 10 (+0) Constitution 17 (+3) Intelligence 14 (+2) Wisdom 14 (+2) Charisma 14 (+2) Size: Medium Height: 6' 2" Weight: 240 lb Skin: Yellow Eyes: Dark Brown Hair: Black; Straight; Beardless Total Hit Points: 86 toughness x1 Speed: 10 feet armor trait Armor Class: 18 = 10 +8 plate Touch AC: 10 Flat-footed: 18 Initiative modifier: +0 = +0 dexterity Fortitude save: +9 = 5 base +3 constitution +1 hardy Reflex save: +1 = 2 base -1 hardy Will save: +6 = 2 base +2 wisdom +2 will Attack (handheld): +10/+5 = 7 base +3 strength Attack (unarmed): +10/+5 = 7 base +3 strength Attack (missile): +7/+2 = 7 base Grapple check: +10/+5 = 7 base +3 strength Light load: Medium load: Heavy load: Lift over head: Lift off ground: Push or drag: 86 lb. or less 87-173 lb. 174-260 lb. 260 lb. 520 lb. 1300 lb. Languages: Common Lupin Elven Infernal Terran Short Sword crit 19-20/x2, 1 lb, light, piercing Bastard Sword crit 19-20/x2, 6 lb., one-handed, slashing Full plate armor +8 AC; max dex +1; check penalty -6; 50 lb. Feats: Endurance Iron Will Skill Focus (Intimidate) Toughness x1 Traits: Hardy Honest Slow Skill Name Key Ability Skill Modifier Ability Modifier Ranks Misc. Modifier Appraise Int 2 = +2 Balance Dex* 5 = +0 +5 Bluff Cha 1 = +2 -1 honest Climb Str* 6 = +3 +3 Concentration Con 3 = +3 Craft_1 Int 2 = +2 Craft_2 Int 2 = +2 Craft_3 Int 2 = +2 Diplomacy Cha 3 = +2 +1 honest Disguise Cha 2 = +2 Escape Artist Dex* 0 = +0 Forgery Int 2 = +2 Gather Information Cha 2 = +2 Heal Wis 2 = +2 Hide Dex* 0 = +0 Intimidate Cha 5 = +2 +3 focus Jump Str* -5 = +3 +4 -12 10 Knowledge (dungeoneering) Int 8 = +2 +6 Knowledge (geography) Int 6 = +2 +4 Knowledge (nature) Int 4 = +2 +2 Listen Wis 8 = +2 +6 Move Silently Dex* 2 = +0 +2 Open Lock Dex 3 = +0 +3 Perform_1 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_2 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_3 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_4 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_5 Cha 2 = +2 Profession Wis 6 = +2 +4 Ride Dex 0 = +0 Search Int 6 = +2 +4 Sense Motive Wis 1 = +2 -1 honest Spot Wis 2 = +2 Survival Wis 2 = +2 Swim Str** 6 = +3 +3 Use Rope Dex 0 = +0 * = check penalty for wearing armor This character also has 2 ranks in Speak Languages. Know Dungeoneering >=5 ranks gives +2 on survival checks underground. Human: * Extra feat at first level (already included) * Four extra skill points at first level (already included) * One extra skill point at each additional level (already included) Samurai: * Free proficiency with bastard sword * Use bastard sword and shortsword as if you have two-weapon fighting feat (level 2) * Use bastard sword or shortsword as if you have quick draw feat (level 5) * Improved initiative (level 8) * Use bastard sword and shortsword as if you have improved two-weapon fighting feat (level 11) * Use bastard sword and shortsword as if you have greater two-weapon fighting feat (level 16) * Ki smite (add charisma bonus to damage)(levels 3, 7, 12, 16) * Staredown (+4 to intimidate / demoralize) (level 6) * Mass staredown (intimidate / demoralize all in 30 feet, standard action) (level 10) * Improved staredown (intimidate / demoralize all in 30 feet, move action) (level 14) * Frightful presence (all in 30 feet save vs DC20+char mod or panicked) (level 20) Class HP rolled Level 1: Samurai 11 Level 2: Samurai 2 Level 3: Samurai 9 Level 4: Samurai 10 +1 to constitution Level 5: Samurai 11 Level 6: Samurai 9 Level 7: Samurai 10 ¯¯¯¯¯ Total : Samurai 62 Konishi Yukinaga's Equipment: 57 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) 2 lb Backpack 1 lb Lamp (common) 4 lb Rations (1 day) x4 2 lb Torches x2 _____ 66 lb Total More about Male human Samurai under the name of Konishi Yukinaga. Aged around 23 years old and usually hidden under his whole set of clothes and armor etc. Along with a facemask, his face leans toward squary, has black hairs and a little 'stache. Hairs short at the front but reaches almost to the neck on the back, and usually tied togheter. And stands at about 6' tall if not a bit taller under the stuff,etc Category:Characters